Eden of the Damned
by Angel.chexmex
Summary: He was born to the darkness. She was dragged from the light and staind by sin. Both are damned but together they will bring the rest of the world to hell with them and create an Eden of the Damned.
1. Angel of Darkness meet Lord Beelzebub

Disclaimer: I dont own anything. Not the songs and not Harry Potter. Nothing.

I wrote this when my stories werent cooperating with me. For now it is a one-shot but I may pick it up again later if I have inspiration.

Eden of the Damned

Blood was so beautiful in the moonlight when it decorated the white tiles and buttercup walls of a bathroom. When a blade flashed through the silver light and opened creamy pale flesh allowing ruby red drops to form and slip down to splash against cold desolate flooring below. And the soft voice of a broken soul that sung to another cut from the same decimated cloth, "Hush child the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep."

The fractured love that can only exist between two that know nothing of joy or happiness untainted from the blank stains of death and destruction. Knowing only the litany that they sing to each other when the darkness becomes too much and they know the other is all they will ever have. They sing it as they search one another's eyes in the purest light either has ever known, the only light that shines through the inky blackness that is all that their world consists of. "Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, only to me." It's a promise and a plea and a warning all wrapped into one and it's the only comfort either understand in a world made of bloodstains and tears, screams and threats, pain and suffering, beatings and rape. It is the law they have lived by all their lives, their only law.

He is the shadows hair dark as ebony that flows to the ground wrapping around him like a cloak as it sucks the color from all around it bangs framing the jaded Cal Poly green orbs that could freeze a man's blood in their very veins. His body is ivory carved with ropy lines that sang of an internal suffering seen by none and cared about by even less. These ghostly white lines are made by his hands and release the most intoxicating colored liquid he has ever seen. Seeing it again and again had become an obsession a need beyond any craving for food or water or sleep that he has ever felt before. The only need that is above this one all-consuming wish to watch his life flow from his body with glinting metal in his hand is the one that devours all else in its path. A need to see her shattered, punishing, and satirical grin that can never be labeled as a smile but nor can it be called anything else for a smile speaks of happiness and the grin damaged and ruined as it is, is the closest she will ever come to happiness. And he craves that expression more than he craves air to fill his lungs. That grin and her touch is all he needs to survive, it is all he has survived on since his birth.

She is what light would look like if you stained it irreparably with ink of the darkest shade. With what was once golden hair but now lacked all luster and sheen it may have once contained and cracked corn silk eyes that no longer contained the ability to see, she was the vision of tainted light. Unlike him, who was born into the dark, she was dragged down from an early age stripped slowly of dignity and moral until she sat in the pits of hell with him and cackled the insane laugh of one who could be harmed no more than they already were. To her it is the amaranth pink of fresh burns against her maroon skin that is the darkest of delicacies. It is the flickering flame that transforms what was once beautiful into something tarnished that captivates her very being. It is her who sings his lullabies in the darkness of hell and her who warms his cold body with her flames. For her he is everything and more. She is the moon and he the earth when he shifts she moves to accommodate. More than her flames more than the burns and the suffering more than the tarnishing of every glorious entity in the universe she craves that infinitesimal, derisive, demoniac twitch of lips and demented glint in his eyes that comes out only when he is at his absolute worst and the sinful soul that resides within him is filled to the brim with depraved pleasure. And so she sings to him in the silent and solitary bathroom: "I pledge my allegiance to all things dark and I promise on my damned soul to do as I am told."

For them it is more than a mere pledge. It is a pledge of allegiance and obedience, the words acting as a contract between the two tying them to each other's wishes and stating them as the other's slave. "Lord Beelzebub," she sang because he was her lord, her king of the underworld and the one who controlled her. "You've never seen a soldier quite like me. Not only does her job, but does it happily." And he will pledge himself to her in the same way. With different words and a different mind he will reply: "The love is lost, beauty and light, have vanished from garden of delight. The dreams are gone, midnight has come, and the darkness is our kingdom. Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness, the world is in your hand." She is his Angel and he is her Lord. Under his rule she fights and under her guidance he will build a kingdom of tarnished glory and decimated splendor.

She is called Estella Malfoy but her soul sings when he dubs her his Angel of Darkness.

He is Harry Potter but his heart burns brightly when she dubs him her Lord Beelzebub.

Together they complete a puzzle that holds only jagged edges and shows a picture of barren lands and swirling orbs that drain the light and life from their surroundings. It is a picture that will drive any mad but to these two it is a picture captivating and glorious beyond any creation, bar each other, for them this is their Eden. This is what they will set out to create.

Harry Potter had been born into darkness even though his parents were exalted light wizards. The moment he had been conceived his very being had been stained by the scorned love of a man, who had been tarnished by the hatred of his father and weakness of his mother, and by the capricious heart of his mother that had decided to so callously disregard the emotions of a powerful and internally stunning man for one who had a gorgeous exterior and a rotting interior. These three people had been woven together by Magic herself and had been twisted by their own pettiness and cruelty into forming a life that should have never been. As punishment for abusing her gift so thoroughly magic had damned the child to a life of darkness even as she brought him into her embrace loving him as a mother would her child and yet as a being with no true thought nor feelings she gave him not the love of a human mother but the gift of power, enough for him to take retribution on those who belittled him and treated him as if he was lower than the dirt on their shoes.

It was this tainted and darkened power that drew all to him. For in all there is darkness, a seductive litany that will croon in the back of one's mind until it takes over completely. The young Harry called to that in all that surrounded him the sinfulness of his very being calling to them seducing their unconscious allegiance from their very souls. He was a good child, his parents said. He is a true beauty, they all would agree. And little baby Harry would watch quietly, patiently. He never cried, not for food, not for warmth, not for cleaning. No he called to them without verbal help; he used his magic to whisper his needs in their ears instead. Eventually his parents noticed his peculiarities. They began to fear him and despise him for what he was when in reality he was merely a creature of their creation. As the fear grew it blossomed into a deep soul tainting hatred and they began to neglect the child they had once praised.

It was this neglect that would be their downfall. The pain and hatred that permeated the house fed the darkness in little Harry's soul until it was great enough to call out to one with more power than any other. It was this neglect at the hands of his parents that called Lord Voldemort to their house that Halloween's eve. Despite their negligence as parents, when the Dark Lord began to hunt them they agreed mutually to take Harry with them, for they could no longer call him their son: no creature of such depravity could have originated from them. So they ran with little Harry in tow and somehow the Dark Lord kept getting closer to them, closer and closer to finding their hiding spot. The longer they hid the more they feared, the more they feared the more Harry's powers matured, the more his powers matured the stronger the beacon they let out to call the Dark Lord to him.

It wasn't long before the Dark Lord arrived at their hidden home for he could feel the call even though the Fidilious charm set up around the house. He destroyed both parents easily. Pathetic creatures meant only to feed from before being rid of them. They were worth no attention of his. And then he came upon the real prize, Harry. The child's eyes were already jaded and spoke of an intelligence no young one should ever contain. And the Dark Lord knew with stark clarity that this child now was more a part of the Dark than he could ever hope to be. In fear, a fear so primal the Dark Lord was never even aware if its existence within him, he cast the darkest spell he knew: Avada Kedavra. But even with all the darkness and sin Voldemort contained within his body one of it was enough to harm the demoniac child watching him mockingly from the crib. Instead the small baby devoured the tainted power as it hit him leaving behind nothing but a lightning bolt scar and before the Dark lord could flee, for he had finally realized his mistake in attempting to harm this child, Harry returned the spell swirled with the inky stains which made up the entirety of his own soul. Voldemort's body crumbled to dust unable to hold such absolute immorality within the weak mortal flesh.

And later when Black came to collect him Harry instead implored him to go after the rat and Sirius so entrenched in his own darkness obeyed his true Lord and left to bring back the creature his master had asked for. Hagrid, so out of tune with the darkness that writhed within his soul caged in a netting of fouled light, did not respond to Harry's urgings to follow Sirius; Hagrid would be the first on his list to die.

When they arrived at Number 4 Privet Drive Harry could taste the greed and jealousy and pride that tainted the very air. He quieted upon the feeling devouring it as it greeted his soul shredding any lasting light to oblivion leaving behind only devastating ruin in its wake. This would be the place that the last of Harry's light would be extinguished and the place where she would come to him. So Harry, knowing in a way that was not true knowledge that this was a place he needed to stay, did not even try to reach out to the darkness he could feel twisted around the old man who carried him to the doorstep nor did he fight when he was left in the cold air with little besides a ragged thin blanket for cover. The cold had always been Harry's haven and on this night where no stars shined in the sky and the moon hid behind invisible clouds the young child accepted his place in this world: as its Armageddon. And words were whispered into the night air heard by no ear yet resounding through every soul and staining even the brightest with its sickly meaning. "When god is gone and the devil takes hold who will have mercy on your soul? Well I am death. None can excel. I will open the door to heaven or hell." And it would be hell to which he sent all souls. "My name is Death and the end is near."

Estella Malfoy was born into the light despite her parents being well known dark wizards and accused Death Eaters. Both her parents held affection for each other though it never dared to cross into love. The one secret that her father had and wished to carry to his death was the true origins of her birth. It was this secret that dragged her pure soul through the mud and into the pits of hell. For her father had not been faithful and in the night when he thought none would see he transferred the newly created Estella into his wife's body nearly killing the woman who was supposed to be her mother.

None were the wiser for Estella had the patent Malfoy hair like her twin brother and surely her dark skin tone could be explained by the Black genes Narcissa carried and as for the eye color it was surely just a paler grey than usual. And Narcissa lied to herself for a year about the origins of her youngest child though subconsciously she could not love this child whom her magic knew as not her own. Estella was taken care of by all the best house elves that fawned over her beauty and golden aura while her brother was left to the care of their parents. It was he who heard words of love and praise whispered in his ears while Estella's ears were filled with the poisonous whispers of her true mother, a woman scorned and the bastard half-sister of Lucius himself; not that he was aware. "Guileless girl, I'll shape your belief, and you'll always know that your fathers a thief, and you won't understand the cause of your grief, but you'll always follow the voices beneath."

From the time she released her first breath Estella was a pawn for her first mother, a way to destroy the man she loved more than any other. And it was from this mother that she learned love and loyalty, this damaged affection that was only tainted the further the longer she lived. For Lucius, as he was father to her only through blood, had steered her birthing mother, Narcissa, farther away from the golden child whenever Narcissa's conscience caught up to her and demanded she show kindness to her daughter as well. Inside the once benign and benevolent child began to grow a being of depraved sin. "My only girl, your spirit will hate her. The flower who married my brother the traitor. And you will expose his puppeteer behavior, for you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty."

However the final blow, the last drop of sludge which had young Estella falling into the dark pits of agony and despair known as hell was all her true mother's fault. For the bastard sister of Lucius to communicate with her child vast, powerful magic was needed, magic she took from Estella's small form. Magic Estella did not have to perform wondrous feats such as her brother could do on a daily bases. Horror washed over her parents as the only conclusion, to their addled meager minds, presented itself to them in terrifying clarity; their daughter was a squib. In their horror they threw the child to the dungeons leaving her in solitude with the creatures that resided in the inky shadows down below and the demons residing within her own psych.

It was these creatures, monster formed from thousands of years of prisoners' wishes for retribution and the destruction of their captors, who were more thought than being, more magic than man who took her from certain death and instead sent her to another formed of the same turpitude and desolateness as her. It was here in the dark of night on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive she met her Lord. It was here the machinations of her mother bled from her body and new chains were wrapped around a willingly given body, soul, heart, and mind. And as the chains wrap around her, as she signs her life and world away as a servant to him, a voice breaths through her very soul giving her one warning, a warning that to her is more a promise than a threat. "Hope you got your things together. Hope you are quite prepared to die. Looks like we're in for nasty weather. One eye is taken for an eye."

A young once tarnished golden baby girl reached her hand out to accept the embrace of jaded baby boy born into the darkest depths of despair. And as the sun rose upon these two creatures born from the foulest of filth, the most desecrated and demented form of love, and the cruelest and hardest of teachings the very world celebrated the beginning of the end. For the Angel of Darkness had just met and accepted her master and Lord Beelzebub had finally become acquainted with his most dedicated and precious servant the woman who would one day become his beloved Consort. Their love and devotion to one another would bring the very world to its knees as they created an Eden of the Damned.

R&R Please! Does onyone want this to be longer? I might do it but updates would be very sporadic.


	2. The Laufey's New Child

Because people asked for it and I wanted too there is moooooore :)

I'm still doing my other stories don't worry I just haven't had time and am still trying to bring my muse back so please be patient but it will happen PROMISE!

WARNING: Non-explicit (I think) depictions of torture. Also Harry and Estella are eleven but share some kisses. Nothing explicit but it is very VERY softly implied that more has happened (kind of). I wont right anything explicit until they get older though.

R&R please!

She hummed a toneless tune creating a decadent melody in harmony with screams of the man tied to a chair in front of her. Blood slipped past the once white bandage she had wrapped around the traitor's eye after popping it out with her fingers. She always had adored the look of ruined glory, even if she could no longer see it in the normal human ways. This turncoat deserved all of her careful attentions for his actions and his body showed just how devoted she was. Apart from the missing eye one ear had been severed and all of his fingernails and toenails had been pulled, nails shoved through the bottoms of his feet until some stuck up through the top, burns littering his chest clashing in a garishly enchanting picture with the Byzantium purple that spoke of frostbite. Once dashing brown hair was now streaked with crusty blood and cooling tar. Now only one terrified blue eye was left working and she relished the fouled magnificence in front of her even though she could not truly see her work.

"My Lord will punish me for allowing you entrance." She whispered musingly as her knife trailed lightly over his abdomen. He watched in horrified fascination as she spoke dirty gold hair pulled back in a high ponytail and unseeing eyes doing an impressive imitation of vision. She had long ago learned to torture with feeling alone no longer relying on the crutch of true sight but instead practicing her own kind of visualization. "It was on my word alone that he bequeathed you admittance and by my word one of his children were injured. Soon it will be my blood that pays penance." She spoke with an intriguing mixture of anticipation and grim devastation. She had failed her Lord and every punishment he would enact upon her could never make up for such an error.

"Let me go and we can protect you." The bug whispered pleading with a woman who knew nothing of negotiations and understood not why she would wish protection from her beloved Lord Beelzebub. "You help me out of here and give us all the information you have and we can protect you. You don't have to suffer under that man, no child deserves that."

"I'm no child." She responded not understanding why he would say such things. Didn't he know how devoted she was to her Lord? How much she loved him? And then she had an idea. She always loved singing things; everyone knew that was how she spoke most of the time so this would work out well. "It's so lonely being evil," she began softly. "What I'd do to see a smile, even for a little while, and no one loves you when you're evil."

"I can help you!" The bastard implored trying to force a shaky smile to his face. It was a constant source of amusement for her that so many forgot of her lack of sight. She never acted blind thus no one treated her as if it was so. "Just untie me and help me out of here. I'll help you gain your freedom." Slowly she nodded her head knowing the police man tied to the chair was feeling relieved. She placed her blade against the ropes gently before a wild cackle left her lips and the blade sank into the man's arm drawing a line from wrist to shoulder.

"I'm lying through my teeth! Your tears are all the company I need!" She crowed spinning away from the police man blood flying from her blade as she went. She simply adored tormenting her prisoners! It was so much fun!

"Does that mean you no longer require my company my Angel?" The soft voice snapped Angel from her sadistic joy. Standing in the doorway to this basement room was Lord Beelzebub himself. He wore a black top hat with a Byzantium purple ribbon wrapped around it tied in a bow on one side holding two raven feathers to the hat. It lay elegantly on his short silky locks. His lips were painted an Egyptian blue while a darker Catalina blue gave dimension to his startlingly jaded Cal Poly eyes. He wore a black trench coat made of dragon hide, though most would wrongly assume it to be alligator, and underneath a light maroon shirt and black skinny jeans.

Aggravated at her own lack of attention as she did not hear her Lord's high heeled thigh-high leather boots clicking against the concrete flooring. "I will always need my Lord!" Angel cried running to his side and getting down on her knees before grasping his left hand in both of hers and kissing the ring that resided there. It was the symbol of their family that was engraved on that ring and the sign of his Lordship. It was a wolf that sat next to a six legged horse with a female rider and a male rider on his back while a serpent curled around all four. It was a representative of the five children of Loki Laufeyson, God of Mischief. Fenrir the wolf, Sleipnir the six-legged horse, Hel the frost giant, Jörmungandr the world snake, and Narfi son of Loki. Their family held the name of the Laufeys and was known as the trickster family of Britain's underworld.

"As I will always need my Angel." Lord Beelzebub agreed pulling his Angel from the ground before kissing her lips softly. The man in the chair was shocked. He had known that she was the Angel of Darkness, it was common knowledge in law enforcement, but they had all assumed that Lord Beelzebub was a grown man. After all no child could lead one of the most feared mafias in Britain…right? But in all of the data the police it was made obvious that Angel obeyed only Lord Beelzebub and with one sentence this child had been able to reign in the blood thirsty Angel of Darkness.

"Are you nearly finished in here my Angel?" Lord Beelzebub questioned running his hand through her hair and tugging almost harshly on the strands. "We still need to talk of your lapse in judgement."

The Angel shuddered slightly. This had been her worst mistake in a long time, and last time had cost her sight. "If you wish me to finish my Lord I will finish now." She swept a graceful bow her blood soaked black gown sticking to her body as she moved. She waited for her lord's words, holding her subservient position.

Lord Beelzebub hummed quietly as his eyes took in the scene before him. Blood splattered the concrete walls of the basement they were holed up in and the man tied to the chair didn't look as if he would last much longer. Shifting his head Beelzebub studied his Dark Angel. She was coated from head to bare foot in blood. It ran thickly down her pale skin leaving behind pink trails and drying in her clothes. His Angel had come so far since the beginning.

Beelzebub still remembered when his Angel had been called Estela, when she had been too afraid to stand up for herself. But that was many years ago, before he had killed the Dursleys and made a cloak from their skin. "I will give you five minutes to finish with your play my Angel, but then we must speak. You will meet me in my chambers." And with that Lord Beelzebub swept from the basement leaving behind a terrified man to his death at the hands of a woman with no mercy.

####

A knock interrupted Lord Beelzebub in his task and he turned to it the whip in his hand dripping blood on the already coated floor. Who dared to interrupt him now? "Angel?" His Angel of darkness lifted her head turning to look at him even as the motion made the gouges in her back bleed quicker. Copious amounts of blood already marked the floor and stained the white floor. This wasn't the first time Beelzebub had punished his Angel this way. He didn't want to have to punish her but there was no other way for his Angel to learn. And Beelzebub knew his Angel secretly liked the burn of the whip as it marred her flesh and tore her body open, allowing her blood to flow freely.

"My Lord?" She questioned sightless eyes looking slightly to the left of where he stood, but she didn't move from her kneeling position and Beelzebub gave a vicious grin of pleasure. He used one hand to pull her lips up to meet his in a kiss. It was in no way gentle but for them it was perfect. Ferocious and demanding and involved lots of teeth and blood that both lapped up greedily.

The knocking brought Beelzebub and his Angel back to the present. "Answer the door for me Love." He commanded stepping back. His Angel pushed herself up and walked towards the door negating any clothing. If she was supposed to put clothes on she would have been told, but Beelzebub wanted whoever was outside the door to see his work and so she went without clothes.

Angel opened the door to a sight she hadn't expected. Behind the door was an almost frantic James. James was one of the newer children they had 'adopted' into their family. He was twenty-three years old and a genius, not to mention gorgeous. His dirty blond hair always looked windswept and complemented his bronzed skin immensely. His teeth were all perfectly straight and white, and when he smiled all those around him wanted to do whatever he asked. But now his perfect features and baby blue eyes were painted in panic. "Mom there are visitors in the lounge. Ones you don't want to mess with."

All of the 'children' of the Laufey family called Angel mom or some variation of it and all of them called Beelzebub father, even though almost all of them were older. "My Lord," Angel called turning back to her beloved master. "There are visitors in the lounge."

Beelzebub moved forward to join his Angel taking in James shaken appearance, something was going on. "Their ain't no rest for the wicked."

James relaxed at Beelzebub's words, his interruption wouldn't end in punishment from his Father. None of the children wanted to disappoint their parents, James especially since he was the new kid. He loved being in a family, having other people looking after him, and looking after others. They were twisted and dark, stained in their own way, but they never abandoned one another. Even if they did believe in the saying 'an eye for an eye.'

"Leave," Beelzebub commanded and James left. "Dress my Angel and let us great our guest." Angel hurried to comply picking out a silky black shirt from the wardrobe and jean shorts. She needed to be able to move easily just in case. From beside the door she picked up her scythe and daggers strapping them on.

"They say we ain't got the style. We ain't got the class...let's prove them wrong." She grinned, perverted glee lit her Lord's face and pleasure coursed through her body. She loved that depraved smile and grotesque laugh that left others trembling in fear. Her Lord wanted blood and carnage, and that was just what she would give him.

###

Snape frowned severely as he took in the room he had been told to wait in. What kind of lavishness had the boy-who-lived been given? It disgusted him to think on it. The bastard was probably just like his father, cruel and filled with self-importance. Snape would just have to teach the boy what the real world was like. A cruel smile curled Snape's lips at the thought.

The door to his left, the one he hadn't come through, opened and in came the man who had led him here. "Mom and Dad are on their way." He stated skittishly before bolting back out the door. The boy was still afraid of Snape, good. Snape had had to turn the creatine into a newt before he had been let in. It served the little bastard right.

"Useless," he sneered turning his eyes away from the door to study the lavish furniture around him.

"Now I know I'm not a saint. I've been a sinner all my life." The melodic voice brought Snape's head around so quick he almost got whiplash. Standing in the doorway was a heavily armed eleven year old child. A scythe was held in her pale hand and knives were strapped liberally over her body. The skin tight shirt and disgustingly short shorts did little to hide her body. "I ain't tryin to hide my flaws. I'd rather keep them in the light."

Snape blinked in confusion before lifting his lip in a sneer. "What do you want little girl. I'm looking for a boy named Potter." She giggled at him walking forwards to reveal another child standing just behind her. This one was male and wearing a top hat and trench coat. His dark blue shirt was splattered with a red jam. _Slob,_ Snape sneered mentally unaware that the stains were actually blood and not jam. Maybe then he would have kept his mouth shut and lived just a little longer. "Are you Potter boy?"

Out of his line of sight Angel's eyes flashed and a savage fury rose in her body boiling her blood. She wanted to burn him, to hear his scream as fire charred flesh and burnt bone. She wanted to impale his body upon stakes and rip out his fingernail. Wanted to rend his flesh from bone as she listened to his pleas for a mercy she did not posses. But she would not move unless her Lord commanded it of her. "Hangman is coming down from the gallows and you don't have very long."

Snape spun around to look at her but her Lord raised a hand, and the blade she hadn't realize she had drawn was retracted. "What do you want with me?" Her Lord questioned cool Cal Poly green eyes assessing the specimen before him. He was not impressed.

"I am here to give Potter his Hogwarts acceptance letter." Snape sneared trying to regain his equilibrium. That little girl had just pulled a blade on him. It was disconcerting to Snape, especially because she did not look as if she would hesitate to use it.

Angel shifted her stance ready to lunge but her Lord's voice froze her in place. "The jig is up, the news is out, they've finally found me." Angel wanted to suggest they simply kill the wizard but now was not the time to contradict her Lord. Only when the were in private was Angel allowed to speak her mind. "Do you have one for my Angel as well?"

His Angel moved to his side keeping herself between him and the wizard that had invaded their home. They had both knew this day would come. Had known since they had made the Dursley's tell them everything they knew about their origins. They were still searching for his Angel's parents to show them some 'hospitality'.

"I have another for a child named Estella." Snape replied finally connecting the dots. This young girl was the Estella then, interesting. Estella shifted her footing slightly and Snape began to pay more attention to the two in front of him. The way they stood, they way they moved and that cloying feeling in the air. "You reek of darkness." Snape stated shocked. It was true; both of their magics seemed to be made of the foulest of despairs and even now he could feel them feeding off of his own regret and fear, hatred and shame.

"I'm on my way to the promised land. I'm on the highway to hell." Estella mocked him.

Potter joined in his smile more like a predator's baring of teeth. "Hey satan. Paying my dues."

"How?" Snape questioned changing his attitude. Now that he was paying attention he could feel the power in the room, could feel the seductive sin that spilled from the two children, no these were not children, couldn't be mere children, in front of him. It called to his own soul and beckoned him to bow before his Master. The only other time he had felt like this was when he was in Voldemort's presence, and even that held no comparison to this.

"When she was just a girl she expected the world. But it flew away from her reach and the bullets catch in her teeth." Potter curled an arm around Estella's waist, a sign of possession.

"Life goes on it gets so heavy. The wheel breaks the butterfly." And then Estella grinned the depravity of it making Snape tremble slightly. "And you want to know a secret?" She whispered seductively as the snake suggesting Eve eat the apple. Snape found himself nodding without his minds consent. "I know the sun must set to rise."

Potter finished for her his voice bringing Snape to his knees. The sound was one that could only be made by a soul so depraved it had not a speck of innocence or good within it. So alluring that Snape knew he would do anything for this child, take any risk, commit any crime just to hear that broken pain mixed with sweet debauchery. "Unless we destroy it first."

"My Lord," Snape intoned bowing his head.

His Angel smiled brightly, a devilish glint lighting up her eyes and sick joy shining through her grin. "A new child," She giggled, the sound made of broken glass and scraping the eardrums as a thousand razors would. "May I keep him my Lord?" She pleaded all her earlier annoyance with the man gone. He couldn't be completely stupid if he knew to bow to her Lord, Master, and Lover.

"If my Consort wishes it then she will have it." Beelzebub intoned. "But my Angel I suggest you keep this one on a tighter leash than the last, I will not accept another failure." He applied pressure to the whip marks still adorning his Angel's back and she shuddered at the reminder.

"I will not fail again my Lord." She would sooner lose her life. Beelzebub nodded his head in acceptance and she clapped her hands. "What does he look like my Lord?" She questioned eyes flickering here and there even though she had not been able to see for years.

Snape's head shot up at the question and he studied the white-blue of her irises. There was barely any colour at all to them. _She can't see_, he thought in shock, _Yet it doesn't impair her at all_.

"You are now a child of the Laufey family." Snape's new Lord stated. "You will obey or pay the consequences. My word is law."

Snape nodded his acquiescence and his Lord nodded in approval even as jaded eyes swept over his kneeling form. "Rise then my son. You prepare us for Hogwarts." And then Beelzebub turned to his Consort and kissed her lips softly. "It is time to expand our Eden my Angel, and we shall begin by bringing Hogwarts to its knees.

His Angel danced around the room singing: "No hope, no love, no glory, no happy ending. This is the way that we love. like it's forever. Can't get no love without sacrifice. No hope, or love, or glory, happy endings gone forever more."

Beelzebub clapped in rhythm with his consort as she danced around the room. Hogwarts would bow at their feet.

Updates will be very VERY slow and irregular because this is not a top story of mine but they will come. :) R&R please!


End file.
